Searching For Something (Probably My Sanity)
by MoonlightMystery13.3
Summary: Bree is looking for something. The only problem is, she has no idea what, and weird things keep popping up right and left. Including Chase... who's acting even weirder than usual. This story is a mock Brase fic, that, honestly, makes fun of the whole idea. More details inside. :P


A/N: Hello, everyone. This fic is the result of a conversation my younger brother and I had regarding the pairing Brase. First, I'd just like to say ew, because, as most of you probably know, I'm all about friendship and sibling relationships, and they're _brother and sister._ That being said, I have **nothing** against you personally if you do ship them, it's just the idea that disgusts me. Second, this fic is complete crack, and not at _all_ supposed to be taken seriously. 'Nuff said. :)

I'll include the whole story of that conversation and resulting inspiration at the bottom, for anyone who wants to read it, but now, on with the fic!

* * *

Bree was looking for something, frantically.

She really wasn't sure what precisely she was looking for, but she knew it was important. Her cell phone, maybe? No, she could feel its comforting weight in her pocket. Her purse? On the chair nearby. Bree sighed in frustration. She'd felt this way ever since waking up, but had no idea what she was looking for.

Deciding that since she was looking for something that might be anything, she might as well leave the lab and look upstairs. Wandering from room to room, pulling open drawers, cupboards, and closets that hadn't been opened in years and investigating the contents, Bree left a disaster area behind her. She'd clean it up later, after she found the... whatever it was.

Leo wandered in as she was trashing the livingroom. He merely nodded gravely at the proceedings. "Make sure you watch out for my hamster," he said, vaguely. "I think she has purple feet."

Bree blinked in surprise. "Uh, yeah, sure thing," she responded. Purple feet? She shrugged. It wasn't the weirdest thing Leo had ever said to her. It wasn't even in the top ten.

Adam came in then, panting. He was covered in sweat, and Bree raised an eyebrow at him.

"Peanut butter," he said, as if that explained everything. Maybe it did, but Bree decided she didn't want to know.

Adam shook his head at his soaked shirt. "I'm going to go shower." He walked away up the stairs.

Bree stared after him in surprise. Honestly, Adam wanting to bathe was weirder than the peanut butter. But, after all, it was a positive change, so why should she question it? She shrugged again, and decided to move onto the kitchen in her search. Whatever she was looking for, she still hadn't found it.

The sound of out of tune humming interrupted her a minute later, and she looked up to find Donald Davenport. Instead of his usual clothes, he was wearing a tight, one piece ballet uniform, and making his way across the floor with surprising grace. She watched, partly horrified, partly impressed, as he tiptoed, and spun, and leaped. About halfway across the floor, Davenport's phone chimed, and he pulled it out of a pocket. Seeing the screen, he gasped. "I don't believe this! I forgot about the zoo!" Slipping his phone back into his pocket, Donald cartwheeled out of the room.

Weird as previous interruptions had been, Donald's had been much weirder. Bree shook her head roughly to dispel the lingering image, and went back to her searching.

By the time the next person walked in, Bree had tired, and decided to grab a snack. She was eating popcorn when Chase walked through the door with the biggest book she'd ever seen, reading furiously. He didn't notice her until he bumped into the counter.

"Oh, hi Bree," He said, and went back to his book. Bree sighed in relief; at least Chase wasn't acting weird. Well, weird for him.

After a moment of comfortable silence, Chase lay his book down on the counter and gazed up at Bree. He sighed melodramatically and smiled dreamily. Bree stared back, disconcerted. Okaaaay, maybe she'd spoken too soon.

"Bree," Chase said, suddenly, pulling a bouquet of roses out of thin air, "There's something I need to tell you."

Bree finished her popcorn, and looked at her brother sideways. "Um, okay. But I'm looking for something, and it's really important that I find it. Can we talk later?"

"No," he replied, still in that odd, dreamy tone. "This is more important than anything else." Bowing, he put the roses down in front of her, and pulled a giant box of chocolate from somewhere. "Sweets to the sweet," he said, smiling shyly and offering her the chocolate.

Right, now she was freaked out. "Chase, are you alright?"

"Never better, my sweetum!" Her brother nearly sang, grabbing her hand and pulling her towards the front door. Bree was too in shock to resist. What on earth was going on? Was this a glitch? Some sort of elaborate prank?

Once they stepped outside the door, Bree was greeted by a triumphant blare of music. Chase stopped in front of her, and turned to face her, grinning. Looking around him, Bree could just make out the flamboyant uniforms of a mariachi band, of all things.

"Bree," Chase interrupted, and she turned her attention back to him, to find him on one knee before her. Oh, dear, she thought helplessly, as he took her hand in both his own. "We've been together for a long time," he began,"and I know no one else knew we were together, just you and I, but that made it all the sweeter. The shared looks, ambiguous gestures, hidden affections that we've used to throw people off our trail. I know everyone thinks we're brother and sister, but we know we're more than that."

He gazed up at her, still dreamy eyed, waiting for a response. Behind him, all of the mariachi band members except the bass guitarist had thrown off their heavy pants, jackets, and hats, to reveal tattered tank tops and shorts, and they began to break dance. Tearing her attention away from them, and the blimp that suddenly drifted by with, "BREE, I LOVE YOU, AND NOT LIKE A SISTER", printed on it, Bree tried to formulate an answer to that extraordinary speech.

"Ur, ah, no thanks. I mean, I'm flattered, and everything, but we really are just siblings, sorry to disappoint you." She eased his hand out of his, and ignored his quivering lip and rapidly filling eyes. "And I have something to find. Uh, bye."

Bree walked back inside the clutter strewn living room, to find Leo frantically scribbling over the walls with a blue crayon, muttering, "Must find the submarine, must find the submarine," over and over again, Adam pouting because his shower hadn't wanted to go on a walk, Donald wearing a half ballet costume, and half business suit, jabbering angrily into a phone made out of popsicle sticks, and a procession of tiny robot birds trying to tidy up the room, but really just making a bigger mess. Behind her, Chase followed her into the room, sighing gustily, and telling anyone who would listen about his love who had abandoned him. He was now dressed in loose, black, clothes and boots, looking rather like someone out of an old Zorro movie. Completing this picture was the fact that he'd brought one of the roses with him, and he stuck the rose in his teeth when gesturing with both hands.

Bree shook her head, and tried to remember exactly where she'd looked so far for whatever she was looking for. As she did so, the door opened, and Tasha walked through it. She took one look at the room, froze, and gave a little shriek.

"Bree!" She yelled in horror. "Why didn't you set an alarm? We could have avoided this whole thing!"

Bree sighed, realizing she agreed, and began to float lazily towards the ceiling. "Yeah," she sighed, "I know. I'm up. Up here!" She clarified, when Tasha didn't seem to understand. "Up by the ceiling!"

Bree woke with a gasp, Tasha standing in the doorway of her capsule saying, "Come on, Bree, you need to get up. You're going to be late!"

Bree shook herself out of the last of the dream, and dashed upstairs to eat breakfast. What an incredibly weird dream. Bree shrugged, and helped herself to cereal. It wasn't the first odd dream she'd had, though it certainly had been crazier than most. She had to wonder if what she'd been looking for in her dream was her sanity. Leo with a purple footed hamster, Adam liking showers, Donald doing ballet, Chase in love with her. She shuddered. Where had her brain even come up with that dream? It sounded like an insane fanfic, or something, written by someone who hadn't gotten enough sleep.

But no one would be crazy enough to think of something like that while awake, right?

/fin/

* * *

A/N: XD Yes, I was making fun of myself at the end for even considering the utter, chaotic insanity that was that dream.

So, as I said, my little brother and I were talking, and he said that he would only ever begin to consider Brase if he saw Chase on screen, giving chocolate and flowers to Bree, while a dancing mariachi band plays, and a blimp that proclaims his love for her. I, being me, just laughed madly, and immediately asked permission to turn it into an insane dream fic. He agreed, and here we are. Hopefully y'all enjoyed it, and the rather entertaining backstory. :)

 **Be the reason someone smiles today! :D**


End file.
